DESCRIPTION: (Investigtor's Abstract). The objective of this study is: (1) to identify the integral membrane proteins of lens cells which bind the cytoskeletal proteins CP95, CP49, ankyrin and protein 4.1 using gel overlay and immunological probes; 2) to characterize the glycoprotein population of lens membranes and their distribution with respect to differentiation and aging, using lectin and immunological probes; (3) to determine the role of NCAM and NCadherin in lens differentiation using immunological probes and tissue culture and (4) to clone the genes for chick lens cytoskeletal proteins CP95 and CP49. The overall goal is to gain a fuller understanding of the role of the plasma membrane and cytoskeleton in lens cell differentiation. This knowledge should provide new insight into lens development and the changes associated with aging and cataract formation.